


Sharing is Caring

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Felching, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: Negan's had a rough day at work; his boys are ready to cheer him up.





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a prompt somebody gave me on Tumblr under anon. I loved it enough to post it here instead of just in reply to their ask. Any mistakes are my own, I'm so exhausted; I'll proof read it tomorrow and fix whatever needs it. I hope you enjoy! (:

Negan came home from work around ten pm. It had been a long ass day of endless bullshit and quite frankly, he just wanted to be with his boys right now. He shut the door and set his brief case down, hanging his coat up by the door. He toed off his shoes and walked into the kitchen for a beer, but stopped in the doorway at the scene before him.

Paul was cooking dinner, his hair up in a messy bun wearing nothing but low hanging sweatpants. Daryl was pressed up close behind him, his arms around the younger man’s waist just cuddling him. It made Negan’s heart swell with affection. He’d never considered the possibility of a three way relationship but, Paul had met Daryl at a bar and brought him home, begging Negan to let him play with the surly older man.

Negan gave him permission, and was a bit surprised when the man had offered for Negan to join them both. Paul had practically jumped the both of them, dragging them into the bedroom without hesitation. Now he found himself in love with the two beautiful men currently in front of him, as they were with him. It was an equal relationship; no one loved someone more, there was no jealousy amongst the three of them, it was..perfect.

“Hello boys.”

Both men looked up; Paul giving him a bright smile, and Daryl a simple twitch of the lips as he usually did. The archer was the first to speak. “How was work?” He let go of Paul and walked over, stealing a quick kiss from the man, grunting quietly when he was pulled up against a strong, broad frame and got the life kissed out of him.

Negan pulled back to give him some air and grinned. “It was the same old stuffy bullshit. I’m just happy to be home with my boys.” He caught the flush on Daryl’s cheek and pulled him aside with one arm so Paul could walk over and give him a kiss hello.

_____

They all had dinner together, as well as dessert in the form of ice cream sundaes that Negan made for the three of them. They’d settled in to watch a movie, but it seemed that the men couldn’t keep their hands off of their raven haired beauty.

“Alright, now you’re just not even payin’ attention to the fuckin’ movie. So what exactly was the point of me putting it in?” Negan chastised, swatting Paul’s hand away from his crotch for the sixth time.

“Aw c’mon daddy..I want to play.” Paul purred quietly, nipping at the man’s earlobe just the way he liked. Negan let out a small sigh, letting his eyes fall shut.

“I told him you might be too tired to keep up, old man.” Daryl snickered.

“I’m two fuckin’ years older than you you fuck.” Negan laughed, slipping his hand down to rest on the redneck’s thigh. “If we’re fucking, he’s going to take a pounding because I don’t have ‘gentle love-making’ in me tonight.”

“Mmmm fine by me. I love having you both.” Paul grinned and got up, sauntering off to the bedroom. Daryl shook his head and got up, shutting off the DVD player and TV.

“He’s got such a high sex drive. I don’t know how the hell we keep up with him.” Daryl huffed quietly, before grunting when his back met the living room wall.

Negan flipped the lights off using the switch next to Daryl’s head before he pressed flush up against his body. “Because he’s so damn pretty that it overrides our old fuckin’ age.” he commented before he sealed their lips together in a searing kiss.

The hunter groaned quietly into his mouth, his hands immediately going to Negan’s hair to get a hard grasp, tugging at the soft locks while their tongues moved to taste each other. He could feel the slightly older man rutting against him, and the friction was too delicious for him not to press into him right back.

Daryl had never pegged himself as a bottom until he met Paul and Negan. Though, he did consider himself a switch. Paul liked to switch as well; sometimes he was in the mood to be dominant, other times he was a needy little thing that wanted to be fucked so hard he couldn’t think or walk straight. Negan was, in most ways, an extremely dominant man. Though some days, he would switch it up and let them top him.

Negan had to pull himself away, watching his boyfriend carefully. “Strip and get your ass in the bedroom. Don’t make me say it twice, boy.” Okay, so tonight he was feeling particularly dominant; probably a bad day at work that he and Paul were more than willing to let him take out on their bodies. He followed the demand, stripping himself naked before he walked into the bedroom.

Paul was spread out on the bed, three fingers deep in himself, fucking down shamelessly against the digits with small whimpers, biting down onto his knuckles to keep quiet. Daryl’s cock gave an enthusiastic twitch in response to the sight.

He shivered when he heard the deep, gruff voice next to his ear. “Isn’t he such a good boy for us?” He let his lips ghost over the man’s neck, goosebumps lying in their wake before he looked to Paul on the bed. “Stop.”

Paul’s hand stilled, despite his low whimper of protest. “Daddy please. I need something. I need both of you..”

“Don’t worry sweetheart, we’ll fill you up real good.”

_____  

Everything felt so..good. Paul’s nerves were on fire, feeling the strong hands manhandling him onto his hands and knees. “That’s a good boy for me..Now listen here. I’m going to fuck you while you suck Daryl off. You understand?”

The youngest man nodded his head frantically. “Please..just fuck me daddy. I need it..need you. Need both of you.”

Negan watched Daryl position himself in front of Paul carefully. The second he took the glistening tip of the hunter’s cock into his mouth, Negan pushed into him. God, Paul was so god damn tight, wet and warm it drove him fucking crazy.

“Christ Paul. You’re always so fuckin’ tight. Don’t know how you manage that shit with how much I’ve seen you take.” He relished in the moans he could hear the younger man releasing around Daryl while he deep throated him. The archer had his hands in Paul’s hair, watching as his boyfriend sucked him off.

Negan could already feel Paul starting to tense; he had been on edge while he waited for the other two in here, he supposed. That was fine; with his stressful day he was eager for his own release. But he was not a selfish lover; he’d let his boys get off before he would himself.

He could also tell by Daryl’s small grunts and the longer, drawn out sounds of his moans that he was close himself. He knew his boys’ sounds and bodies as well as he knew his own; that was a give-in when you’ve been in a relationship for almost six years (though it had only been four with Daryl, it was still plenty of time to learn your partner inside and out.)

“That’s it boys, cum for me. Make a nice fuckin’ mess.” He panted out, hands tightening to a bruising grip on Paul’s hips as he fucked into him in earnest.

Paul cried out, cumming in thick white spurts across the dark purple sheets below him completely untouched. But he didn’t push them away; he fucked himself back onto Negan’s cock, letting that work in unison with him clenching and unclenching his hole to make him cum as well.

It worked like a charm as it always did, Negan pressing in deep with a low growl and a bite to Paul’s soft shoulder, spilling deeply into him.

They rode out the waves of their orgasms together before he carefully pulled out, chuckling quietly when Paul whined at the loss and that sweet pink hole clenched, trying to hold onto anything but only coming up empty.

“C’mon Daryl, fuck his throat raw.”

Daryl grunted a quiet confirmation before he tightened his grip on Paul’s hair and began to thrust harshly. The young man had no gag reflex so he wasn’t worried about making him sick or choking him out. He watched as Negan lowered himself and used his tongue to clean out as much cum from Paul as he could, before he moved over to grab Daryl by the hair and kiss him harshly, letting the semen swirl in unison with their saliva.

It was enough to have Daryl pressing into the warm cavern of his boyfriend’s mouth, spilling his load down his throat. Paul hummed appreciatively, sucking him through his release before he pulled off with a wet ‘pop.’ He shakily got up onto his knees to join in the kiss, scooping a bit of his own fluid from the sheet on a finger to slip in so all three men could be tasted between their mouths. God it was fucking dirty but yet they all loved every second of it.

_____

When they all came down, they grabbed a quick shower, brushed their teeth and changed the sheets before they relaxed into their bed completely sated and content. Negan was on his back, an arm around each boy on either side of him. Paul and Daryl’s hands were intertwined on top of the older man’s stomach.

“Negan? Daryl?” Paul spoke softly.

“Yeah?” They both spoke up.

“I…love you guys so much. So much more than I ever thought I’d get to..Just..thank you for loving me, too.”

Daryl squeezed his lover’s hand, smiling warmly at him. “Love you too, prick.”

Paul chuckled at the term of endearment along with Negan. The raven haired man spoke up when he’d gathered his bearings. “I love you too. Both of you, very much. You’re both mine”

With the comforting words swirling in their heads, all three men fell asleep easily, wrapped in each others’ embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are appreciated! (: <3


End file.
